


놀이 공원에 여행

by orphan_account



Series: Monochrome Love [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Amusement Parks, Confessions, F/M, Ferris Wheels, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Gen, Rollarcoasters, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JR takes Lunette to an amusement park, the rest of the group are curious to what was interesting about this "Lunette" that piqued the groups rapper's interests, and wasn't expecting the girl to be so...</p><p>Different.</p><p>OR</p><p>The sudden ending to an eventful day.</p><p> </p><p>(This is near the end of Chrome Colours)</p>
            </blockquote>





	놀이 공원에 여행

**Author's Note:**

> 놀이 공원에 여행 | Nol-i gong-won e yeohaeng | Trip to the Amusement Park .

She stood outside the entrance of the park, she meddling with her fringe, a faint fluster of pink across her face, when she thought about the fact that she would be visiting her first amusement park - in Korea - with a person she had idolized ever since her little sister had introduced her to their songs. Her headphones perfectly placed around her neck, dark blue skull-candy. She had got them as a Christmas present for her grandma a last Christmas. The girl had long blue hair, tied back in a high ponytail, with a bunch of strands framing her childlike, face, and her fringe resting just above her, golden-greenish brown eyes. It almost looked like she wore contacts everyday, but she never. To be honest. The teen hadn't ever touched a pair of contacts.  
Over her shoulder sat her favourite bag. A different shades of brown purse-like bag, with the Kanji for "Shingeki no Kyojin" written on it, and a small decal logo of the "Survey Corps" in the bottom corner of one of the front pockets. She was wearing, a pair of black khaki's that were held over her knee's with the clip straps, a pair of black socks that stopped under her knee caps, and a pair of converses. All Star converse with the group Gorillaz on them. She tucked in her white blouse, and had a pair of red suspenders over her shoulders, layered with a blue mini waist coat, and a black and red stripped bow/tie. It looked like a bow tie, that was scruffly tied, and still in the progress of being made, but the girl just gave up, leaving it be. Though that wasn't the reason. The teen just liked the way, one of her Japanese voice actor idols wore their bow/ties at a show that her friend had linked her. A concert she wasn't allowed to go to.

"Nette!"

She jumped a little, hearing the smooth, yet kind voice. Her gaze turned towards the owner of the voice, and as if her blush couldn't get worse. Lunette's cheeks burned at the teen in front of her. He was only a year older than her. Wearing casual clothes like always, and those gloves she loved so much, and the cap she had tried so many times to steal from him, but always failed - but it wasn't none of those that made her blush. It was his smile that made her blush. Almost apologetic, but a genuine smile, that she should've been used to. Lunette was not used to seeing that smile.

"J-JR..." She looked away a little, before looking around. "H-hey."

"Did I make you wait long...?"

"Uhm... J-just about... Three m-maybe four minutes... I-i only just got h-here... H-honestly." Nette gulped quietly and nervously giggled. _'Oh god. Why are you stuttering Nette! Why are you nervous...?'_ She blinked, before digging into her bag, and handing the boy his ticket. "I-i brought the tickets... Since I got here first really. I thought it would be better... Then waiting for the line to go down..."

"Right. You really do think of the better sides of a situation, Nette." He smiled, as they both headed into the park.

"Mhm... Not really..." Shrugging she looked around, "It just seemed more reasonable. Baily always did say, look over a situation, and think of a reasonable solution."

"Baily. Your... Sister right." JR asked as they showed their tickets, and entered the park.

"Well. Technically. We aren't actually blood related." She chuckled a little before they both stopped at the bottom of the stairs near one of the fountains. "I just dubbed her as my sister. I mean. I've known her since I was about fifteen... So, it seemed like a long enough relationship, to say she was practically a sister."

"Good enough reason." She looked up at him, as he looked at her. "Where first?"

"Anywhere. I'm still learning to read Korean... So... Anywhere."

"Alright." He took her hand gently. "Anywhere it is."

If her blush had calmed down. It was back again, as she felt the small shocks travel up her arm, as he dragged her towards one of the rides. Her small smile-frown soon disappeared into a full bloomed excited smile, as she picked up her pace, to keep up with him, so it didn't look like he was dragging her around.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

The two of them had just left their third roller-coaster. Lunette was laughing and trying to get her breath back, from all her screaming. JR had figured that the girl wasn't much of a roller-coaster fan, but the way she would grip the bars, or close her eyes on specific moments. He found that cute about her. Though that wasn't his reason for liking her. She wasn't the perfect 'Ideal' girl he liked. But she was close enough.

"How about food?" He blinked when the question popped up, and just let out a small chuckle before nodding.

"Okay. Food it is."

"Hey. Jr... Did you read the new volume of that comic we both read?" 

"Not yet. Is it good?" He looked at her as she giggled, and nodded.

"Really good. The main character has really got a situation on his hands." She grinned and looked at him. "I found so many loop holes, that could easily get him out of the situation. Though... It would just ruin the plot, if he got out of the situation so quickly."

As they carried on walking, they wasn't expecting the sudden screams of girls. Both of them flinched and looked towards the on coming crowd of girls running towards them. Lunette caught the name they were calling out, and stared at him. Both looked at each other before splitting and running in different directions. Though Lunette stopped running when she became lost. Looking around she panicked staring at all the signs. They were all in Korean. And she had forgotten the small book that JR had given her with the main Korean speech that could help her if she was in trouble. Nette knew she had forgotten something today, but didn't know what. Now she did.

 _'I hope he escaped those girls...'_ The blue-haired girl looked around, taking another left thinking to herself. _'I. Am. So. Lost.'_

She felt tears brimming her eyes. The teen looked around. Lost in an amusement park, full of people she didn't know. Who probably only spoke Korean, or another Middle-Eastern Language. Unable to read Korean, and the main person who could translate things for her, was currently being chased to god knew where in the huge park by a bunch of fan girls. Thank god, he hadn't ever seen her how she was now.

 _'JR would probably think I'm pathetic right now...'_ Frowning she took another left, two rights and then a left before stopping and falling to her knee's. _'He probably already thinks I'm pathetic enough...'_

"괜찮아?"

Lunette jumped, seeing the group of guys behind her. Blinking, she looked away and wiped her eyes, before nodding to the group, and standing herself up, with her own capability, and dusting her clothes off, and looking around. Gulping a little. It's not like she knew what the teen had asked her anyway, so nodding was her only solution right now. Plus it wasn't like she could speak back in fluent Korean anyway. She really wished she could've met up with Baily before the girl had disappeared for the week, because of her school work. Maybe her sister could've at least taught her some Korean.

"도움이 필요하십니까?"

This time it was a different sounding in the voice. Her gaze turned towards the group, before her eyes widened. Stepping back a little, she looked around panicked. _'What if JR found out these guys were here...? What then?'_ Nette had been told about the other members of the boy group that JR was in, he had also shown them a picture of the group. Not just that, she knew what each one looked like because of Bailey and her obsession over Ren, and all the video's she had shown the blue-haired girl that they group had made. _'I need to find JR.... Need to warn JR...'_ She turned around and soon began to ran. Leaving the group standing there dumbfounded.

"You think... She understood us?" One of them asked.

"Probably not." Another replied.

"So that's who JR is intrigued by?" The blonde mumbled.

The group soon walked back the way they had come from, to find their friend before the girl did. It was time to confront JR about this "Lunette" he had been hanging with. They figured it was the girl they had just found. She did fit the description that the groups rapper had given them. But they didn't think she would be so... Different... To how JR had described the girls personality.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

She stared at the sign in front of her as it read '하나님 속도 : 번개를 타고' Blinking she tilted her head. Before looking at the ride. The blueish white lines over the cart train, was basically screaming lightning. Humming she looked around. She remembered JR mentioning the park having a ride that was based of lightning. She gripped the strap of her bag, tiptoeing and looking over the crowd of people. She had messaged JR to meet her at the roller-coaster he had told her about, after catching her drawing on of her favourite anime characters in their 'Godspeed' Mode.

"Nette... You found the ride okay..." She looked round and ran over to him, before giggling a little. She dusted his shirt off, and smiled.

"Y-yeah. I think this is the one." Staring at the cart she blinked. "They art on the ride looked like lightning bolts... So I figured... It was the one you told me about."

He chuckled at took her over to the sign. "The ride. It's named. 'God Speed: Ride the Lightning' When you mentioned the godspeed was that char-" 

"Killua's lightning speed mode..." She cut him off, her eyes gleaming with a strange hint of excitement.

A hint of excitement, that the Korean rapper had never seen in her eyes before. Well, not since, he offered to bring her to this park that was.

"Yeah. That. It reminded me about this ride." He smiled as she looked at him blushing a little. "Though... It's a really fast ride. So... I didn't know if you would want to ride it or not."

"Well. I'll just see... What it looks like from the sidelines. If I like it..." She grabbed his hands and walked to an area where she could see a better view of the ride. "They we can try it."

JR blinked. _'How did the roles reverse so quickly?'_ He blushed faintly, and lowered his head and mumbled a quiet yeah, allowing her to drag him to a better area to overlook the ride. It's not like he hadn't been on the ride before. Nope. JR had been on it with Ren and Aron. He liked it, Ren maybe not as much, and Aron, well JR couldn't decipher between what the guy expression was telling him.

"R... Oi! Kim Jonghyung!!" He stared at her and blushed more when she used his actual name and not the usual name he was called by. He looked away, and rubbed the back off his neck as she just shook her head a little and giggled. "I was saying. Let's try the ride out... It seems okay."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

This was not what they were both expecting. Though it was better than being parted, and one ending up getting lost. Nope. Instead the two of them had entered the fast food section, before running into the rest of the group. She stood there holding the cup in both her hands, and blinked, her cheeks flustering a darker shade of pink. They had seen her in her weakest moments. They could tell JR. This is bad. Lunette quickly looked away from the group, as JR blinked. Confused slightly at her actions. Had she already met the rest of the group, without him knowing?

"Uh. Why are you guys here?"

"Well... We're curious to who this 'Lunette' girl, you mentioned was like..." Ren muttered as he placed the spoon in his mouth, with the ice-cream on it.

"We honestly wasn't expecting what we found..." Aron mumbled as well, as he went back to his drink.

"She's... Different." Baekho announced. "That's... A good thing, I guess."

Trembling quietly she looked around for a way out of the situation. A way out. It's all she needed. Before everything was ruined. All she needed was a loop hole. Her eyes soon caught the dim lights. She never noticed how late it had gotten. They must have been here for over six hours now. Though it had only just hit sunset. The dim colourful lights had caught her eyes. The silence from the group went unnoticed by her, as she disregarded her surroundings at just stared at the giant wheel on the other side of the lake near where they were. The rest of the group found her appearance at that moment, almost angelic and innocent. Minhyun was the one who had actually muttered 'cute' as JR blinked and turned to what the group was staring at.

"H-hey... JR..." She muttered and the pointed towards the Ferris Wheel. "I wanna ride that. I've never been on one before..."

The surrounding area, soon was stunned to silence as the group stared at her. Drawing her arm bag, she panicked and looked at him, blushing even more. The group dragged JR into the conversation forcefully. Leaving the blue-haired English teen dumbfounded and confused at the sudden panic. All she asked was if SHE could ride the wheel. Not HER and JR. Just HER.

Why did boys always jump to conclusions?

"당신은 할 수 없어!" Ren whispered, in a hush shout.

"왜하지?" The confused tone from JR really didn't sound right to Nette. At all.

"언론이 알게되면 우리는 어떻게해야합니까?" Aron and Baekho asked slightly panicked.

"당신은 당신이 관람차의 상단에 도달하면 어떻게되는지 아십니까!" Minhyun asked JR in all seriousness.

"너희들은 과민 반응." He brushed them off a little, before leaning back. She continued to stare at them utterly confused. "나는 일어날 것으로 예상되는 그것은 무엇 .. 무엇인지." He stood up and stretched, sighing tiredly. "그래도 일어나지 않을 것입니다."

They stared at him, as he stood next to the girl who had at some point, turned to stare at the lights on the Ferris wheel again. Her gaze turned to him as he pointed towards the ferris wheel, and she smiled before nodded and headed towards the direction of the bridge leading towards the Farris wheel. He turned back to group, telling them that they would all meet up outside of the entrance, in about a hour. The other groaned in agreement, even if they didn't honestly agree with what the duo's last ride was going to be.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Once they arrived at the Ferris wheel, Lunette had quickly ran to the bin, to throw her drink away, before heading back to JR's side, before both of them entered their pod. The door closed, and both sat either side of the pod, Lunette stared out of the widow, as JR just stared at the girl opposite him. He was seriously starting to doubt what he had practically promised the guys about this ride. Nette - in his opinion - was just too cute for her own good. She was always doing this cutesy stuff, and when she was alone, she would either be to engrossed in reading comics, Manga, Novels or even drawing pictures of her favourite characters from Anime's that she liked. He didn't know some of these anime's she watched, but he thought she was a pretty good artist.

He wondered how Ren and the others would react if he did do the "supposed" romantic actions that always happened when a couple reached the top of a Ferris wheel. Though, what he was really worried about, is how Lunette would react if he did. Which is why JR was going to take Baily's advice she had given to Lunette, and analyses the situation, and find the reasonable loop hole, or right decision for when the moment arrives.

"So... JR..." She didn't look at him face to face, but still spoke to him. Nette didn't have the guts to tell him, what she was going to bring up, looking him in the eye. "I... Had fun today..." Lowering her head, she clenched her hands into fists, either side of her thighs. "And well... I wanted to thank you."

"It's nothing... Though, I get a feeling... There is a reason behind this whole, 'thankful' speech." He frowned a little, when he wouldn't look at his face.

"Uh.. Yeah, well... It didn't honestly go as we planned." She gulped, "Plus all the many... Surprises... Y'know..." He nodded, not that she would see it because, again. She wasn't looking at him face to face. "Anyway... I really appreciated it, even without the surprises. It was a good day."

"Nette... Get to the point." She leaned back in the seat and sighed, looking up at him. Finally. Though her expression, wasn't really how he was expecting a thankful expression to look like. Instead, Lunette's expression was more mixed between, seriousness, yet guilt. "Lunette...?"

"I... Uhm.. I'm going back home tomorrow..."

"You mean... Your apartment right?"

"No. I mean England JR... My family is probably missing me... And my friends too." She lowered her head a little. "It's not like I want to leave here. I mean, this place is amazing, but. There is only so many months a person can take before feeling homesick."

Silence surrounded the pod, as it reached the top. Lunette looked anywhere but at him. The girl honestly did not want to see his expression. It was probably mixed between disappointment and irritation. Nette knew she should've told him earlier, but she didn't honestly knew how to, and the fact that he would be busy quite a lot with the group. The blue-haired girl, really wanted this silence to be broken. It was always suffocating. She hated silence between them. It made her extremely nervous and paranoid.

"S-say something..." She chocked out, gritting her teeth. "Please."

Her eyes widened. As he cheeks flustered a deep shade of red. Her breath caught in her throat. His sudden actions had caught her off guard, quite badly. Stunning her to silence. She couldn't move. It's like she had been paralyzed there and then. Her surrounding senses vanished, the only thing her mind was trying to comprehend was the pair of lips on her own. The hand with those gloves she loved so much, holding her chin in place. The hat she always tried to steal, lying on the floor near their feet, and the faint swaying from the pod, after he had moved. His plan to promise the group not to do this had failed.

When he moved away she stared at him, before blinking a little. She wasn't expecting to feel the small wet drops slip down her cheeks. Her hands rose to her face has she lowered her head, to wipe her eyes, and sniffled before giggling a little, and smiling.

"You really are a hopeless Romantic."

He let out a small chuckle and picked up his hat, before setting it on her head, as they reached the bottom, indicating the ride was over. Stepping out, he held his hand out for her, as she took it, and stepped out of the pod, holding the strap to her bag tightly, along with his hand, as they made their way to the entrance.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

They slowly walked back to the entrance, he knew the rest of the group would be waiting there. JR knew that they would ask about what happened, and he wasn't going to even lie about breaking what he practically promised them. He had a good enough reason for breaking the promise. If they didn't like it, then he didn't really mind as much. As long as none of the situation affected their practice sessions for up coming songs.

The others headed over to them, seeing them leave the entrance, noticing the car waiting at the side. JR figured that the group had driven here, where as himself, and Lunette both took the buses. Obviously different buses, because even if the studio, and her apartment were in the same area roughly. They had to take different buses today, so it didn't raise any suspicion, between her friends, and the group for JR. Though that failed on JR's end. He told the others, that he was just going to walk her to the bus stop, since they basically wanted him to ride in the car this time. Not that they had a problem with public buses. Not at all. It's just, the press would be hanging around somewhere, ready to jump out and get the latest scoop, one what the 'Nu'est boys' do in there spare time, when not rehearsing or on tour.

Walking to the bus, they were getting a blanket of silence again, and it was starting to irritate them both. So he decided to break it this time, since Nette broke it, during the ride.

"Hey. Nette..." She squeezed his hand, letting him know she was listening. Lunette really didn't want to talk, knowing her voice would falter on her. "You'll come back here right?"

"Are you an idiot?" She choked out quietly. "Of course I will." She lifted her head and looked at him. "After all. There is only so many months a person could take... Before feeling homesick. Right?"

She looked towards the bus that was making it's way down the road. Blushing, she removed the hat and handed it over to him, though she wasn't expecting him, to hand her one of the gloves, that he always wore. Blinking she looked at him, and shook her head.

"I can't... You, need those. And don't say you can buy a new pair, because that isn't the point JR." Nette looked away. "I can not take that glove."

Shrugging he slipped his hat back on, before hugging her, as the bus stopped at the bus stop, he quickly slipped the glove in her bag, without her noticing, and then waited till the bus left the stop. Before heading back to the car.

Nette, sat on the bus, before opening her bag to take out her book, before seeing the red thing drop on the floor. Blinking, she picked it up and frowned. "That idiot." Muttering quietly under her breath, but it sounded more happy that annoyed, as she smiled a little, blushing, before reading her book.

**Author's Note:**

> 괜찮아? | Are you okay?  
> 도움이 필요하십니까? | Need help?  
> 하나님 속도 : 번개를 타고 | God Speed: Ride the Lightning  
> (Yes if you have watched Hunter x Hunter. I got the name from Killua's Godspeed ability.)
> 
> Ren: 당신은 할 수 없어! | You can not!  
> JR: 왜하지? | Why not?  
> Aron & Baekho: 언론이 알게되면 우리는 어떻게해야합니까? | If the press finds out, what should we do?  
> Minhyun: 당신은 당신이 관람차의 상단에 도달하면 어떻게되는지 아십니까! | Do you know what happens when you reach the top of the Ferris wheel!  
> JR: 너희들은 과민 반응. | You guys are overreacting.  
> JR: 나는 일어날 것으로 예상되는 그것은 무엇 .. 무엇인지. | I know what it is ... what you expect to happen.  
> JR: 그래도 일어나지 않을 것입니다. | Will not happen though.


End file.
